


Sometimes Nightmares Can't be Controlled

by Harmonious-Cricket (Just_A_Bun)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Bun/pseuds/Harmonious-Cricket
Summary: Dreams are a strange thing, nightmares are even stranger. Hinting to the past and using the deepest, darkest fears of one....
Relationships: Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Sometimes Nightmares Can't be Controlled

Get away!

Get away!

**GETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAY**!

_ **R U N A W A Y!** _

Brumm's mind screamed at him as he darted through the forest, rain slamming against his body in a way that made it feel like it was pushing him back.   
The musician screamed for help, for anyone to help him as the rain pummels his already wounded body. The accordion player's tears merging with the rain as it sinks into the deep claw marks on his side. It wasn't fast enough, why wasn't it fast enough!? 

_R U N!_

His limbs begged him to stop, but he couldn't. It was still on his tail. It will not stop until it has him in its claws.  
Brumm could hear it, the troupe's music! He was almost there!

A branch lifted from the ground, colliding right into the musician's leg, making him fall face-first into the grimey stubstance that was the mud.

He scrambled to get back up, he was so close!!

Something grabbed the back of his head, shoving his face right back into the mud.  
Brumm was strong physically. He should be able to push himself up, but his arms were not agreeing with him. He was running out of air, and the hand pulled him up just for him to gasp and shove him back into the dirt, making him inhale the, for now, watery substance.   
The creature holding him continued to drown him, pulling his face up for a few seconds only to shove it back down into the filthy water. It didn't seem to ever stop, the beast was enjoying his suffering and munching on it like if it was a snack.   
Brumm coughed once the monster finally ceased it's torture, lifting him up by the neck that was almost hidden by the drenched fur. It's maw slowly opens, saying without even moving its jaw, "It's time for you to pay...", and just as it was about to slam itself down and kill him...

"Brumm!"

The accordion player shot upright with a scream and collided heads with his master and partner, Grimm. Both of them recoil in pain, Brumm covering his face with both hands. Fresh tears kept spilling as he checks his body for the wounds, if he was covered in mud, or even water drops, anything to tell him that it was real.

But there was nothing. He was in his tent, on his bed, covered in a blanket. Brumm choked on his own sobs, trying to hold them in. Grimm, who had just recovered from the accidental headbutt, wraps his arms around his musician, rocking him gently and rubbing his back.   
The fuzzy bug keened, muffling his cries by shoving his face into Grimm's shoulder. "Brumm, it is alright... Nothing is going to get you... Not while I'm here...", the nightmare bug mumbling comfortingly, rubbing the accordion player's back

Grimm had a slight feeling that this nightmare was linked to Brumm's past, when he was still Nymm. The master never really poked around in his musician's head, wanting to respect his boundaries and let the fuzzy bug tell Grimm what he wants, when he wants to.  
For now, he settled on comforting the bug as he weeped, staying right where he was.

Brumm could feel the gentle kisses the nightmare bug placed on his head, taking in deep and calming breaths as the troupe master pecked his face to ease him, their lips only connecting once he was fully calm.  
The accordion player pulled away after a minute, gently pressing his face into his lover's warm chest.

"...I-I'm sorry..."  
"Brumm, never be sorry about needing comfort."  
"B-but I-"  
"_No_. Love, you can disturb me any time you need ease. I don't care what time it is."

Brumm stayed silent after that, slowly wrapping his arms around his lover, soaking in the loving warmth. He nuzzled his face deeper, his cheeks dusting a faint red when Grimm chuckled and held him tighter in an embrace.  
"Think you can get some rest...?", he mumbled after a few minutes of hugging, earning a slow nod. Just as the nightmare bug was going to let go, Brumm tightened his own grip, whispering, "...Please stay with me...".

With a gentle smile, Grimm laid down next to his musician, both of them holding each other close and tight, sapping up the warmth.

Brumm felt his eyes get heavy, and he was soon in the land of dreams again, this time, hearing the slow, soothing beating of the nightmare heart.


End file.
